The Family
The Impiccishmay family is headed by matriarch Chelsea Impiccishmay. As of Part 10 of the series, Chelsea is the mother to 13 children by 10 different people. The Impiccishmay household lives in a small red townhouse called "The Baby Factory" in Del Sol Valley. Chelsea Impiccishmay Chelsea is the mother to 13 children as of part 10 of the series. She is a romance writer. The Children The current Impiccishmay children so far are (in order of birth): * Olive (Adult) * Brielle (Adult) * Jaime (Adult) * Alexis (Adult) * Miles (Adult) * Renee (Adult) * Charlie (Teen) * Hazel (Child) * Eric (Toddler) * Niya (Toddler) * Natalie (Toddler) * Rosé (Baby) * River (Baby) 8 out of the 13 children are girls, and 5 are boys. Olive Olive Impiccishmay is the eldest child in the family. She currently lives in an apartment in San Myshuno, the big city of the Sims 4. She is a lesbian and has a dog named Dusty. In a spin-off series from the 100 Baby Challenge, Kelsey documents Olive's life in the big city as she tries to become an actor/musician. Her father is Marcus. Brielle Brielle is the second eldest daughter of the family. She is a kleptomaniac and frequently steals things which Kelsey then sells. Her father is Dominic Fyres (deceased). Jaime Jaime is the third child and eldest Impiccishmay boy. As a young boy, Jamie was often very angry. He became a vegetarian as a teen. His father is J Huntington III. Alexis Alexis is the fourth child of Chelsea and the first brunette daughter. She is a kleptomaniac like her older sister Brielle. Her father is Sergio. Miles Miles is the fifth child and second boy. He is in the first set of twins born during this challenge, and the older twin brother to Renee. Miles is often described by Kelsey as "cool" because of the sunglasses he began wearing as a toddler. He became a vegetarian as a child, much like his older brother Jaime. His father is Lars. Renee Renee is the sixth Impiccishmay child, and part of the first set of twins born during this challenge. She is the younger twin sister of Miles. When she was aged up to a child, Kelsey said she looked similar to the character Barb from Stranger Things. Her father is Lars. Charlie Charlie is the seventh Impiccishmay child. As a baby, he was very quite and didn't fuss. He became a vegetarian as a child, like his two older brothers. He looks very much like his father and is one of the most stylish children, according to Kelsey His father is Craig, which Kelsey attributes as the reasoning for Charlie being so perfect. He's the first child since Olive to have a good relationship with his father on screen. Hazel Hazel is the eighth in the family. When Chelsea was pregnant with her, there was a chance for twins but this chance didn't happen due to the household limit of 8 only having room for one new child. She is one of the most stylish children, according to Kelsey, along with her older brother Charlie. Her father is Kim Mingyu. They have a good relationship which is shown when he's invited over to the Baby Factory for family events. Eric Eric is the ninth child in the Impiccishmay family and fourth boy. Kelsey thinks he's boring, as of Part 10. His father is Caron Simmons. Niya Niya is the tenth child and older twin sister to Natalie. She is very independent, especially compared to Natalie. In part 10 when they aged up to toddlers, she was shown to be much more advanced than Natalie in their skills. Her father is Steven Smith. Natalie Natalie is the eleventh child and younger twin sister to Niya. Kelsey predicts she will be the cool kid of the 'second generation' of Impiccishmay children. Her father is Steven Smith. Rosé Rosé is the twelfth child and older twin sister to River. Her other mother is Maria. River River is the thirteenth child and younger twin brother of Rosé. His other mother is Maria. The Dads and Other Moms The dads/other moms of the Impiccishmay children are so far: * Marcus Flex (Olive) * Dominic Fyres (Brielle) † * J Huntington III (Jaime) * Sergio Romeo (Alexis) * Lars (twins Miles and Renee) * Craig (Charlie) * Kim Mingyu (Hazel) * Caron Simmons (Eric) * Steven Smith (twins Niya and Natalie) * Maria (twins Rosé and River) ** She is the first and currently only other mother Trivia * The three oldest Impiccishmay boys are vegetarians (Jaime, Miles, and Charlie) * Alexis once accidentally walked in on her mother WooHoo-ing with Caron. * Alexis is so far the only Impiccishmay kid to be aged up to an adult in the same episode as they become a teen. * Kelsey's favorite children are Olive and Charlie. * The hottest children, as ranked by Kelsey, are: Olive, then Jaime, then Brielle. * Olive is the first canon LGBT+ character in the series as a lesbian. It is hinted that the other Impiccishmay daughters may not be heterosexual either to leave more men available for Chelsea. ** The second one is her mother Chelsea, who is bisexual or pansexual. * Sergio Romeo is Kelsey's least favorite dad, because he is materialistic and hates kids * Craig is Kelsey's favorite dad, and Kelsey hopes he and Chelsea get married once she can't have any more babies. * Alexis and Hazel both wear glasses when they sleep (as teen and toddler, respectively) * Miles and Hazel both wear sunglasses in the house (as toddlers) * Kelsey occasionally confused the names of the boys, most commonly by calling Miles 'Jaime' and calling Eric 'Charlie' * Brielle's father Dominic passed away in Part 9. * There are currently three sets of twins. ** Miles and Renee ** Niya and Natalie ** Rosé and River * The oldest six children (Olive, Brielle, Jaime, Alexis, Miles, and Renee) live in the same household. * The 10 Baby Vacation Celebration was interrupted when Chelsea went into labor with Rosé and River. * As of part 10, Maria is the only woman to impregnate Chelsea. __FORCETOC__